deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MickySR2112/Thomas the Tank Engine VS the Farmer with a Shotgun
Read this! 'Hi, it's me. I just wanted to do this to "test the waters" for writing DBs on DeviantArt. And what's better than a joke fight? Nothing! This will use the over-powered versions of the characters. It will also use my DeviantArt OCs Cin and Zero, who are the Wiz and Boomstick of my Death Battles. Thomas the Tank Engine VS the Farmer with a Shotgun is a What-if joke Death Battle made by MickySR2112. Description ''Destroyers of multverses clash! Only OP character will win! Will it be The destroyer of Goku, Beerus and Whis? Or the train of destruction? Interlude (*Cues "Death Battle Theme") Cin: Gods, destruction, death, OP characters. '''Zero: The perfect description for these two. Cin: Thomas the Tank Engine, the most powerful train alive. Zero: And The Farmer with a Shotgun, the most powerful DBZ character. He's Cin and I'm Zero. Cin: And it's our job to analyse theie weapons, armour and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. The Farmer with a Shotgun Cin: If asked you who's the most powerful DBZ character? Who's the most powerful DBZ character? What would you say? Goku, Whis or even Golden Frieza? If you said any of those answers you're wrong, the most powerful DBZ character is... Zero: The Farmer with a Shotgun, yeah! Cin: Hey, anyway The Farmer with a Shotgun was a normal Farmer who just happened to meet some ultra-powerful people who granted him some over-powered abilitys. Zero: His power with his shotgu-''' Cin: Well, it's actually a Lever- '''Zero: Shut up! It's a shotgun to me! Ahem, his power with the shotgun increased to 9,9000,234,111,789,320x times more than it was before. Now it can easily destroy solar systems! Cin: And that's only with his normal bullets, his first alternative bullet type is the advanced bullet, which is 10x more powerful than the normal bullet types. His other bullet types include.., Zero: The fire bullet, which sets stuff on fire. The water bullet which fills his opponent with water until they explode. The Gaara bull- I mean Sand bullet, which fills the opponent with sand. and the Electricity bullet, which shoots electricity at you. Cin: He can also Ki, with attacks like: Ki Bullets, which is when The Farmer with a Shotgun, shoots small Ki bullets at you. The *Sigh* tractor which is a Ki laser shaped like a tractor. The cow bomb, which is the spirt bomb 200x more powerful than Goku's, but it's shaped like a cow head. And many more. Zero: He has a rake, a rake thar can cut through adamantium! Cin: He also has cigarettes, smoking them gives him power! They are made of godness... yes that's a real thing. Zero: But all this time he's been hiding a ability, to transfrom to... Super Ultimate Dynamic God-Powered Playing-Human Ultra Combo Form Of Death And Cupcakes Farmer Mode... & Knuckles, staring Dante from the Devil May Cry series. Cin: He just calls it Ultimate Farmer Mode however. In Ultimate Farmer Mode, his power is increased by 300,000,467% in this form. Zero: In this form his Shotgun can upgrade to super mode! Which it's 300,000,467x than it's normal form. Cin: He's one-shoted Goku, Beerus, Golden Frieza and Whis... At the same time, destroyed a multiple universe level threat, went back in time and killed Raditz and he beat... Pre-Crisis Superman. Zero: Wow, what a badass! He doesn't even have any weaknesses! Cin: In short, The Farmer isn't someone you want to mess with... or you will die'.' The Farmer: Suck it, Raditz! Thomas the Tank Engine Will be added tomorrow. Death Battle Will be added tomorrow. Results Will be added tomorrow. Category:Blog posts